Kayla's Rule Book to Being Smartical
by Alicat143
Summary: Follow Kayla, the daughter of a minor goddess, and her rule book as she talks about her demigod life. A Nico/OC story.
1. Chapter 1

Gods, the day was supposed to be a normal day for me and my cabin siblings. I mean, seriously? Why don't they just take Reis or Chase? I just got to camp a week ago!

Wait, maybe I should back this up a bit, no? I'll start from when I just got to camp...last week.

"Kayla Martini, daughter of Até, goddess of Mischief!"

I blinked stupidly. I didn't exactly _get _this whole 'We just saved your butt from a greek monster that wants to destroy your very being. Come with us and train with pointy and dangerous objects to help keep you stay alive!' thing. Okay, maybe I did, but it was a little hard to take in!

In the blink of an eye, I was moved into a cabin with my two new half-brothers. They were weird.

"Okay, so I was thinking we could mess up the Aphrodite cabin with the Hermes cabin on Friday!" Reis started as the two started getting ready for sleep.

Chase's eyes beamed with happiness. Wait...can eyes even beam? "Dude! That's awesome, what do you think, Kayls?"

I blinked, processing the nickname Chase just gave me. "The prank?" They both nodded, expecting me to give them feedback.

"Yeah! We want your opinion!" Reis said, putting a night shirt on.

"But I just got here!"

"So? You're our half-sister, you _have _to have played some pranks!"

I sucked in a breath. "You guys really want my input?" They both nodded again. "Alright. It's cliche. It's been done _way _too many times before."

Chase raised an eyebrow. "Well, what do we do, then?"

I smirked. This is my area of expertise.

"I say we turn the cabin into a full on Haunted House."

Chase patted my back, causing me to stumble."Kayla, this is the start of a beautiful sibling-ship."

**...**

Yeah, we turned the cabin into a Haunted House. We were laughing our butts off when we woke up at five AM because of their screaming.

The three of us, as well as most of the camp, lazily walked over to the cabin to see what the commotion was. Well, not really us and the Hermes guys, but more of the rest of the camp...Yeah.

There was one girl that ran out with a giant fake spider on her head. There were curlers wrapped in her hair and a eye cover thing over her eyes. She ran into a tree and started getting yelled at by a nymph-thing.

Chase was laughing his head off and patted my back again, causing me to stumble into the middle of the large circle of campers, just as the head Aphrodite screamed, "Who _did _this?"

Chase and Reis swore.

My eyes were wide. I had heard about the head of Aphrodite and believe me, she wasn't nice. She stormed up to me. "You? A stupid new kid?"

I felt insulted.

"Gods! I knew Até was a useless, annoying goddess! Do you know how _long _it's going to take to repaint the walls pink, get all our make-up organized and re-match our clothes? You stupid demigod!"

_SMACK!_

My cheek burned. She hit me so hard, I fell to the ground. Ouch. Who knew children of Aphrodite could actually hurt someone with something other than words?

Reis and Chase were at my side, fussing over my cheek, which was apparently bleeding. A blonde girl, about seventeen, pushed through the crowd. "That's enough! Drew, go back to your cabin and help your siblings clean up! Até cabin and Hermes cabin, get over here now. Other campers get away, there's nothing to see!"

In a matter of seconds, the campers dispersed. The Hermes cabin, and me and my siblings were left with the blonde girl. A black haired, green eyed boy around the same age as her stood a little behind her. Reis gulped. "Come on, Annabeth, it was just a harmless prank."

The blonde girl, who Reis dubbed as Annabeth, sighed. "Reis, these pranks have been going on far too long. Don't you think it's a bit childish?"

"Annabeth, I think you've known us far too long to know that we're never going to stop." one of the twin Hermes guys smirked.

"Chiron will have a punishment ready for you guys. Rachel already went to notify him."

The other Hermes twin sighed. "Gods, I didn't think it was that bad? I mean, you should have seen what we did in there-"

"Annabeth!" a red headed girl ran up. I should really start learning names, shouldn't I? "Big problem! Chiron's missing! All that was left was this note!"

She handed Annabeth the note and everyone started crowding around her. "It's an equation...I think if we solve this, we'll know where Chiron is."

"Why would they leave a clue to where they hid him? Are they stupid?" I asked, everyone looked at me like I was stupid. "What? It's an honest question!"

"Anyways, I'll take it back to my cabin. We can figure it out." Annabeth said before leaving, green eyes following.

"So...what now?" I asked, looking at my siblings, noticing that the Hermes cabin left. My brothers looked at each other and smirked.

"Let's get training!"

**...**

Reis and Chase didn't have permission to go into the weapon shed because they were untrustworthy. So, there I was, awkwardly standing in a shed full of weapons with the son of Poseidon.

Of course, Reis and Chase went to Annabeth to get permission to get me a weapon, she declined and ordered this guy to find me one.

I didn't even know his name.

He looked at me. "Alright, take your pick."

I stared blankly at all the weapons around me. How was I supposed to find one weapon through all this?

I turned around in circles, studying every single mace, sword, dagger and spear, when finally, something small and black caught my eye. I walked towards it and picked up a black and red pocket knife. I flicked one of the metal..things open and it grew into a sword.

"DUDE! This is so cool!"

Green eyes laughed. "I guess you'll take it?" I nodded and he stuck out his hand. "The name's Percy Jackson."

I smiled and shook his hand. "Kayla Martini."

"Alright Kayla," Percy started, hooking an arm around my neck and leading me out of the shed. "How bout I teach you some fighting skills."

"Dude, that's probably the best thing I heard all day." I replied, grinning as we walked to the swords arena.

Then Percy taught me about sword fighting, pegasus riding, and a sad attempt at archery.

Yeah, archery wasn't for either of us...

So, how did I get to where I was at the beginning, you ask?

Don't get your panties in a knot, I'm getting there!

I knocked on the Athena cabin's door and Annabeth opened it. See, she was tutoring me on Greek mythology.

She lead me over to a bed, which was cluttered with Architecture books. "Sorry! I'll clean this up." she said, quickly gathering the books and putting them on the desk next to her. She grabbed a book and sat next to me on the bed. "Alright, have you heard of Jason and the Argonauts?" I shook my head and she sighed. "Lord Zeus, we have a long way ahead of us."

I pouted. Thanks, Annabeth.

Before she could even open the book, her siblings began shouting out their answers for the riddle thing. They continued arguing about which was right and which wasn't, even other siblings began to take sides.

Annabeth sighed and got up. "I'll be right back. I just have to deal with them." She walked over to her siblings. "Alright, we're dealing with this. We're going to announce our answers to the camp and we'll decide _together_ on which answer to go with, got it?"

I stared as they started yelling at each other. The note was thrown of to the side as Annabeth continued scolding her siblings. I smirked. "Time to take a look at this equation.." I got onto my hands and knees and began crawling past the crowd, taking care not to make myself noticed by the other children of Athena.

I quickly snatched up the crumpled note and rushed back to my post on Annabeth's bed, shoving the note in my pocket.

Annabeth returned shortly after and picked up the book. "Alright, Jason and the Argonauts..."

**...**

I quickly ducked into my cabin after the lesson. Reis and Chase were most likely at the climbing wall (crazies), so I was alone for the time being. I grabbed the note from my pocket and smoothed it out. In the middle, there was neat writing, and around it was a bunch of problem solving and answers that Annabeth's siblings most likely came up with.

I sighed and started reading out loud.

"_We took your director. Come get us if you can figure out this equation,_

_52ΝЅ-97Λ+ΑΉ=48Ι+(21Γ²Ε)_

_Try your hardest, children of Athena"_

I slowly raised an eyebrow as I read it over. I grabbed a pencil and quickly scribbled down and circled the answer I came up with, and then crumpled it up again.

I walked over to my desk and grabbed a toy dump truck. I grabbed some of my tools and quickly began to work on it. I was going to return the note with a bit of mischief, my speciality.

When I finally finished, I peeked from behind the wall of the Athena cabin and stuck the note in the truck. I slowly drove it over to the door and activated an automotive arm I attached. I used one of the joysticks to knock three times, and I ducked my head when someone opened the door.

Hey, who said children of Até couldn't be good with automations? I use them strictly for pranking purposes!

In a couple of seconds, I could hear yelling again. The yelling stopped and Annabeth stormed out of the cabin with the note and a bullhorn. "ATTENTION CAMPERS! COME TO THE ATHENA CABIN PRONTO!"

I waited until some campers came over before I melted into the crowd. Annabeth waited until the people stopped coming to speak. "You all know that Chiron went missing, and a note was left in his place, right?" The campers all nodded, muttering 'yes'es. "Good, we have come up with a few answers and decided to go over them with everyone."

She started reading and explaining the answers, campers raising their hands or nodding on which one they agreed with, until she came to mine.

"Parthenon in Nashville?" She looked up from the note and scanned her siblings. "Who came up with that?"

Her siblings shook their heads, saying that they didn't know and she turned to the crowd. The campers glanced and whispered amongst themselves. I gulped and stepped forward, raising my hand sheepishly. "I came up with it, Annabeth."

I could feel everyone staring at me. Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How?"

"It's an anagram." I replied, as if it was the most obvious thing ever. "If you just ignore the numbers, you have the letters, which are all scrambled. It makes sense. 'ΝΑЅΉΛΙΓΓΕ.' Some of the letters are upside down. NASHVILLE. And it was directed to the Athena campers. The Parthenon is a temple for Athena. So, the Parthenon in Nashville."

Annabeth blinked and stared at the note as her siblings crowded her and did the same. In the crowd I could hear Chase clapping and yelling "Yes! That's my little sis, being all smart!"

The idiot.

"Cabin councilors, meet in the swords arena at once. Rachel, you come too. The rest of the campers, continue with your activities." Annabeth announced, walking off.

The rest of the crowd began to disperse. Chase slapped me on the back and left, too.

I was alone. I plopped down onto the grass and crossed my legs. I stared forward and sighed, pulling out my iTouch from one of my pants pockets.

Maybe being smart wasn't the best choice.

"Hey." a voice said in my hear.

I screamed out of surprise. I whipped my head towards the speaker. It was a guy. A boy around my age, although was probably a good head and a half taller than me, with pitch black, shaggy hair and dark brown eyes. His skin was a beautiful olive-y tone. He was staring and me, eyes raised and a smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Although, I could feel my cheeks getting hot.

"Do you know where Percy is? He was supposed to meet me a while ago." he replied.

I blinked, thankful to have actually tried to remember Percy. "Yeah, Annabeth called a councilor meeting in the swords arena."

I didn't dare mention it was because I had been stupid and mouthed off.

He nodded and held out a hand to help me up. I took it and hoisted myself up. "Come on, let's go."

I frowned. "Why do I have to go too?"

He didn't reply and continued to tug me along to the arena.

**...**

By the time we got there, Rachel had said a prophecy. Just watching still haunts me today.

"Someone go get Kayla." Annabeth ordered. "She should be here."

Then Percy stood up, surprised. "I don't think anyone needs to get her."

"Why?"

Percy looked at me and black boy. "Because Nico already did."

Everyone turned to look at us. Reis glared at black boy. "Kayla, get over here now." he ordered like the over protective brother he is.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to stand by Percy, just to bug him. "So, what's this about? Is someone going on one of those quest-y things?"

"Yes," Annabeth said, staring right at me. "And you're leading it."

If I was drinking something, I would have spit it out.

**Well? Chapter 1 is up, Review please :3**

**Disclaimer: Would Rick Riordan write a fanfic of his _own _books?**


	2. Chapter 2

"What?" Reis growled. "Why her? She just got here a few days ago!"

I couldn't agree more, Reis.

Annabeth glared. "Do you see anyone else who was able to decipher the note properly? The prophecy proves that it's right."

I shifted from foot to foot. "Um...what _is _the prophecy, exactly?" I didn't exactly get to hear it, considering I was standing a ways away...

The head of the Demeter cabin, I was pretty sure her name was Katie something-or-other, smiled lightly at me.

"_Four shall go, the newest will lead the quest at hand,_

_to find the teacher of this land,_

_to fight the force that has always been there,_

_in a place where both Greece and America share,_

_beware of enemies, beware of bearing arms_

_one shall come back with harm."_

I gulped. "That doesn't sound pleasant..."

"In a place where both Greece and America share," Annabeth repeated, staring right at me. "The Parthenon in Nashville is a place where both Greece and America share."

"How did you figure _that _out?" Drew sneered.

Reis glared at her. "What are you implying?"

Drew narrowed her beady eyes at me. "I'm just saying that a newbie couldn't have figured something like that out."

I clenched my fists. "Are you accusing me of taking him and leaving the note?"

"So you admit to it?"

"I didn't admit to anything, slut." I growled.

She glared at me and stood up. "Call me that again. I dare you."

I fake smiled. "As you wish, princess of priss. You, are a beady eyed, fake little slut."

She lunged at me, but I was one step ahead of her. I twisted around, grabbing her hair and holding my sword against her neck. I smirked and pushed her away, only to have her lunge at me again. This time, I crashed into the ground with her on top of me. I quickly kneed her in the gut and rolled over so I was on top. I aimed a few punches at her face before strong arms pulled me off of her.

She and I glared at each other before Reis shoved her in her seat, and I was held onto by the wrists by, who I was pretty sure was a daughter of Ares.

"Although, I really despise myself for saying this, but Drew does kind of have a point." Conner started. "How did you know how to solve that equation?"

I sighed and grabbed the note, holding it up. "Like I said before, it's an anagram. I just had to mix and flip the letters around."

"But how did you know it was an anagram?" Drew sneered. I looked at Reis and he clamped a hand over her mouth.

"My friend and I used to play tons of pranks and stuff at my old school. To communicate without getting caught, we'd send anagrams to each other. We'd make them really complicated with numbers and equations. That's how I figured it was an anagram. Practice makes perfect."

Annabeth nodded and turned to the councillors. "Her anagram theory does seem like it's correct. If anyone opposes to that, raise your hand now." Drew raised her hand and glared at me. "All in favour that Kayla leads the quest, raise your hand." Everyone but Reis and Drew raised their hands. "Alright, Kayla. Choose three other campers to go with you on this quest."

_Rule #1 on Being Smartical: Think before you be smart in public. You might just get in a situation you want nothing to do with._

I swallowed and scanned the crowd of demigods in front of me. "A-Annabeth, could you come?" She smiled and nodded. "And Percy?" He nodded, almost as if he was expecting it.

"Kayla, think carefully about your last companion." Annabeth said.

I nodded. "Um..." My eyes landed on the boy clad in black. "Nico?"

"Alright, meeting adjourned. Questers will leave in the morning." Annabeth said and everyone started to clear out of the arena.

Reis and I went back to our cabin. He slammed the door in rage. "How could you?"

I stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about, Reis?"

"Go on a quest! Answer the equation! You only got her _five days ago_!"

"And so your yelling at me for being new?"

He let out a growl and stormed out of the cabin. I blinked. "What in Zeus's freaking powerful thunderbolt just happened?"

I shrugged to myself and went to my desk. I grabbed my iTouch and began experimenting.

Yeah, purely for pranking purposes.

Okay, who says that people other than the Hephaestus cabin can't build things?

"What are you doing?"

I screamed and gracefully fell out of my chair. I could hear someone laughing. "Gods, today just isn't my day." I muttered, pulling myself up from the ground.

"Sorry 'bout that." Nico said, walking over to my desk. "What are you doing?"

I smirked. "You wanna see? I just added a couple things to my iTouch." I held it up and tapped the screen a couple times. I pointed it at the wall and a laser came out. I engraved my name into the wall in big, Greek letters. "I just added that. Thought it could possibly be useful, y'know?"

He stared wide eyed at the burnt Greek letters in the wood wall. "Are you secretly a daughter of Hephaestus?"

"Hey, goddess of mischief has gotta get some kind of cool tools for pranks. I just happen to take a liking in making them." I shrugged. "So, what are you doing in my cabin?"

"Percy and Annabeth wanted me to make sure that you were all set for tomorrow. We were thinking of leaving around six AM." Nico replied, leaning against the wall. He then pushed off of it and leaned over a bunch of papers that were scattered all over my desk. "What are these?"

I blushed, quickly gathering them and shoving them in a drawer. "J-just a couple prank and invention ideas...I'll get on with packing now. Thanks for stopping bye, Nico."

"No problem, Kayla." Nico smiled. When he left, I grabbed my red and purple duffel bag and packed it up with an extra change of clothes, some of my pranking inventions, other supplies that I thought I'd need, and toiletries. I sighed, glancing at my watch and heading out to dinner.

**...**

I woke up fifteen minutes before six. I screamed and stumbled out of bed to my drawer, grabbing a pair of shorts and a camp T-shirt, which was probably Chase's considering that I don't have one yet. I ran into the bathroom, quickly changing, brushing my teeth and hair, and then ran out again. I tugged on my cowboy boots with one hand while trying to tie my hair up in a pony tail with the other.

It was difficult, believe me.

I kissed both Reis and Chase on the head and ran out of the cabin, grabbing a granola bar and my duffel bag. I ran to the camp borders where I found Annabeth, Percy and Nico waiting.

I bent down and huffed, trying to catch my breath. "S-sorry...I'm...late!"

"It's about time, we were waiting for ten minutes." Percy rolled his eyes.

I checked my watch, and sure enough, it was 6:10. "Whatever, let's go. Come on, we have a centaur to save." Annabeth said, walking down the hill and towards a...red Maserati Spyder? I gaped.

Percy climbed in behind the wheel, Annabeth took the shotgun seat (lucky), and Nico and I sat in the back. I grabbed my granola bar and wolfed it down.

What? I skipped breakfast!

Nico chuckled. "Hungry much?"

I glared. "Sorry, I'm not a morning person, so I didn't get to eat."

He held up his hands in defeat. "Alright, fine, fine."

I rolled my eyes and was about to listen to my iPod, when the car stopped and Percy said some words I'd rather not repeat.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled, whacking him on the head.

"Sorry, Annabeth," Percy said sheepishly. "I think my car just broke down..."

"Broke down?" Nico popped his head in between their seats. "I bet Kayla could fix it. She's pretty good with stuff like that."

"What? No I'm not-"

"Please, you added a laser to your iPod, attached an arm to a toy truck _and _somehow made it remote control, and did who knows what else to your watch. You're good with that kind of stuff." Nico rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm good with little things! I know absolutely nothing about car engines!" I said. I then took out my iPod and searched something on the internet. I sighed. "Alright, I got a picture and some info, I could try. If not, we're pushing this thing until we find a garage or something."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "How did you get access to the internet in the middle of nowhere?" I muttered something. "What?"

"I modified it so I can access the internet anywhere." I blushed, looking at the ground.

Nico smirked. "See?"

"I said I'd do it already!" I snapped. "Gods." I muttered things in Greek. I shuffled out of the car, grabbing my duffel bag, and walked to the front of the car.

"Maybe I can help!" Annabeth said, joining me at the front. I sighed with relief. I didn't want to work on the car all by myself... "Percy, Nico, can you guys set up camp? We might be here for a bit."

She was right, it was probably around five, but I'm more than certain I was wrong. I'm not the best at keeping track of time...

We opened it and stepped back, coughing. Smoke poured out from some part of the engine. "Gods, I wish I paid attention in mechanics." I muttered. I grabbed my tool kit from my duffel bag and studied the picture and Percy's engine. "This is going to take a while..."

Annabeth leaned over my shoulder. "I think this piece should be like that...

**...**

I groaned and flopped onto a sleeping bag that either Nico of Percy set up. Annabeth sat next to her boyfriend, who was leaning up against a tree.

"I _hate _car engines!" I yelled into a pillow. "Couldn't we have just pushed the car?"

Nico snorted. "Yeah, that would work. It would probably take at least a couple days to get out of nowhere."

I stuck out my tongue. "I thought guys were supposed to know stuff about engines, anyway! Why make the girls do the work?"

Nico was about to retort, but Annabeth cut in. "It's because girls are smarter, and more capable of doing things."

I laughed. "I love you, you know that Annabeth?"

"Of course I do, I'm a daughter of Athena." We shared a look before laughing together.

"Girls. I don't understand their species." Nico muttered.

"I hear you, little cousin." Percy sighed as they both stared at us.

Then we heard a growl. I stared wide eyed at a giant that wasn't looking too happy. "A-Annabeth? What's that thing called?"

"Laestrygonian giant!" she yelled and rolled out of the way as the thing smashed his club down at her.

"I'm calling him Squishy!" I said as I pulled out my pocket knife. While debating on which one to to switch up, I almost ran into his club. I finally decided to switch up my sword.

"Well," Percy started, slashing his sword, "I think Squishy needs a chill pill!"

I realized that getting in close on the ground to try and kill Squishy didn't work after Nico had tried to shadow-travel towards him and tried to slash him.

I ran and picked up my duffel bag. I grabbed some rope, a large spring, and a hook. I climbed up a tree close to the Squishy, hooking the rope to a large branch. I slid the large spring onto the rope, and tied the hook onto the end of the rope. I set the spring in between two smaller branches and reeled the rope in, so the hook squished up against the spring. I aimed it and let it go. The rope wrapped around Squishy's neck and the hook impaled itself into his flesh.

He didn't seem to notice.

I grabbed the rope and started to shimmy across it towards Squishy's head. I watched him carefully, making sure he didn't notice me at all. I stole glances at everyone else down there, apparently, they didn't seem to notice me either.

Wow, thanks guys.

I ducked my head, just missing getting my head taken off. I took out my sword, which could probably be a toothpick for Squishy, and shoved it into his shoulder. He used his club to hit the spot where I was, holding onto the sword lodged into his shoulder. I pressed my feet against Squishy's skin and pushed off, hoping to yank my sword out before I was hit with the club.

Bad idea, considering I was hanging from a giant's shoulder, which was high off the ground. I screamed. I saw my life flash before my eyes. Gods, I spent a lot of time in the principal's office...

I felt the wind get crushed out of me as my back hit a tree branch. I gasped for breath, with black spots dancing around my eyes, as I flopped to the ground. I was pretty sure a couple ribs were broken.

_Rule #2 on Being Smartical: Don't do that stupid stunt if you ever run into a Laestrygonian. It's not fun._

I wasn't exactly sure how the rest of the battle went, I just hoped that the Squishy injured himself or something, so everyone else could slash him into little pieces. Because, before anything else happened, I blacked out.

**...**

I was glad that I didn't have a demigod dream. Really, it made me feel good. Maybe they were just more common when your the child of one of the thirteen major gods...Maybe they just don't apply to children of minor gods. Anyway, when I woke up, I was staring at the roof of an orange Camp Half-Blood tent.

I groaned and attempted to sit up, but I immediately regretted trying. I gasped with pain and flopped back into the sleeping bag I was in.

"Hey, you know for someone that just broke two ribs, sitting up isn't smart." I whipped my head over to the speaker. Nico was sitting there, amused.

I groaned. "Thank you for the advice, doctor." I continued to stare at the roof. "So...what now? You guys gunna give that Ambo-whatever it is and some flower stuff?"

Nico chuckled. "Ambrosia and Nectar? Annabeth as the supply. I'll be right back."

"Kay." I mumbled. A few minutes later, Annabeth came in. She gave me two squares of Ambrosia and a bit of Nectar. I almost immediately started feeling better. She helped me slowly sit up. "So, did the car work or not?" I asked.

She grinned. "We're a pretty good team, aren't we?"

I returned the grin and let out a laugh-squeal. "We actually did it? In your face, Rae!"

She laughed and helped me stand up. "Alright, we're a bit off schedule, so we should get going about now. I'll help you to the car."

**Well, chappie 2. Sorry if anyone's ooc, or something is just stupid...**

**Review, please!**


End file.
